


После грозы

by Nemhain



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, 16th Century CE RPF, Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Лукреция Борджиа узнает о смерти Чезаре Борджиа. Имеет ли она право потерять всякую надежду на счастье?





	После грозы

**Author's Note:**

> FB-2014

**Ф** еррару накрыла непривычно черная, теплая ночь, неся с собой обманчивый покой.  
Лукреция знала, что здесь таких не бывает.  
  
День выдался непогожим, но не по-феррарски, а таким, какими бывали непогожие дни далеко-далеко отсюда, на вилле отца в Каталонии. С утра по небу плыли обрывки облаков, то и дело закрывая солнце, а когда оно все же пробивалось сквозь них, его лучи зло и беспощадно жгли кожу и слепили глаза. Теперь уже герцогиня д’Эсте, Лукреция Борджиа даже запретила нянькам выносить почти годовалого Эрколе на улицу сегодня. Дул сильный беспокойный ветер, принося с собой запах моря, хотя до соленых волн было далеко. То, что море сегодня тоже неспокойно, Лукреция отчего-то не сомневалась. Так говорило ей сердце, на котором становилось все тяжелее с каждой минутой, но ничем объяснить это волнение она не могла.  
  
К вечеру облака потемнели, стали собираться давящими массивами замков и гор в небе. Сочившийся сквозь редкие прорехи свет солнца поджигал их снизу, подкрашивая алым, и выхватывал ярко-зеленые кущи и поля, что были видны за городом с балкона виллы герцога.  
  
Было трудно дышать: воздух был отягощен собирающимся дождем. Грудь сжало, будто тисками. Лучшее, что можно было сейчас сделать, — удалиться в прохладу внутренних комнат, заняться вышивкой или почитать книгу. Или же позвать к себе живописца Лотто, он недавно прибыл в Феррару, обсудить с ним портрет, что задумала подарить своему мужу герцогиня д’Эсте. Но сегодня все валилось из рук, и почему-то Лукреции не хотелось уходить с внешней галереи, будто бы ждала чего-то. Чего?  
  
Первые капли дождя упали на землю, тяжелые и большие. Это был не итальянский дождь, а испанский, столь непривычный этой избалованной природой земле, жестокий и щедрый. Стремительный. Обильный. Столь похожий на чувства людей, живущих под ним, столь не любимых здесь, столь отличных от этих напыщенных, лживых и самовлюбленных людей.  
  
Капли падали, вокруг летели брызги. На красной плитке веранды они казались похожими на кровь. Когда Лукрецию окликнул слуга, она уже знала: это испанская кровь льется сегодня с неба.  
  
Дождь был стремительным, но ей казалось что он идет уже вечность.  
  
Чезаре Борджиа мертв.  
  
Убит. Предан своими генералами.  
  
Впрочем, не клинок, так болезнь. Не болезнь, так яд. Не яд, так виселица. Эта скотина должна была умереть. Так скоро начнут шептаться за ее спиной почтенные жители Феррары, вхожие ко двору герцога.  
  
Но Альфонсо д’Эсте сказал ей лишь то, что сказал:  
  
— Чезаре Борджиа мертв.  
  
Больше ее супруг не произнес ни слова, и за это она была ему благодарна. Герцогу феррарскому не жаль, разве что, спокойствия жены, которая, быть может, носит под сердцем его ребенка, а потому волноваться ей не стоит.  
  
Альфонсо не сказал ничего, даже когда она безмолвно покинула его комнаты. Между ними точно был пакт о бесчувствии друг к другу, и он раз за разом бежал прочь от нее, будто спасаясь от возможности счастья.  
  
Лукреция сидела на балконе и наблюдала, как молнии расчерчивают черное небо, выхватывая из темноты огромные облака. Зарницы будут сверкать до самого утра. Прошедший дождь чуть охладил истомленную землю, но не ее душу.  
  
Во тьме вспыхнул огромный дракон и тут же погас. Лукреция утомленно улыбнулась.  
  


***

  
  
На вилле отца, казалось, не существует горестей и бед. Самое страшное, что может тут произойти — шторм и гроза. Огромные волны начинали вылизывать берег с самого утра, а ливень собирался весь день, заставляя невольно переживать. Теплый ветер валил с ног, и Лукреция хотела спрятаться в спальне матери и не выходить, пока все не закончится, но любопытство и желание хоть одним глазком посмотреть на живущих в небесах чудовищ, которых было видно, когда сверкали яркие молнии и грохотал гром. Хуан пугал ее, что этот шум — их рычание, еще немного, и они спустятся на землю и начнут пожирать все на своем пути. А Чезаре говорил, что это случится не раньше, чем они перебьют всех божественных заступников, что мечут в них своих огненные копья и ранят тяжело.  
  
Маленькая Лукреция любила грозу и боялась ее. Как-то раз Педро Луис, их старший брат, отметил, что природа совершенна, ибо такой сотворил ее Бог, и невозможно ее испортить, а потому она прекрасна и ужасающая одновременно. Такова настоящая красота: ею восхищаются и ее боятся.  
— Будь терпелива, Лукреция, и осторожна. Мир будет любить тебя за твою красоту, но многие будут завидовать и затаят зло на тебя.  
Тогда она не понимала. Самой красивой и счастливой женщиной на свете ей казалась мать. Но разве кто-то мог ненавидеть и бояться великодушную Ваноццу Катанеи?  
  
На утро они обычно шли гулять по побережью. Вовсю воняло тухлой рыбой, выброшенной на берег, и водорослями. Хуан и Чезаре увлеченно копались в том, что выбросило море, и порою кидали что-то мерзкое под ноги Лукреции, заставляя ее визжать от отвращения и прятаться за юбку матери. Ваноцца мягко гладила ее по волосам и посмеивалась. Мальчишки – всегда такие, даже когда вырастут, шутила она. Им надо казаться сильнее и бесстрашнее прочих, особенно своей младшей сестры. Но если что-то случится, они защитят ее.  
  
Лукреция смеялась над их глупостью и по-прежнему с искренним ужасом спасалась бегством от братьев, а они с хохотом трясли ей вслед дохлыми кальмарами и мокрыми водорослями.  
  
Они были счастливы.  
  


***

  
  
Лукреция пыталась понять, когда они потеряли то счастье, когда стали чего-то искать, отвергнув данное им с рождения?  
  
Тогда ли, когда Педро Луис заявился на виллу в красивом костюме алого бархата, вышитом золотой нитью, и заявил, что теперь он — герцог Гандии? Тогда ли, когда он подарил свой берет Чезаре, а тот, хотя и принял его с благодарностью, не преминул сказать, что однажды у него будет еще красивее, и он тоже будет герцогом, а может быть, и королем?  
  
Или когда Педро Луис за несколько дней до отъезда в Гандию подарил ей небольшой золотой медальон на память? Хуан сказал тогда, чтобы она с оглядкой принимала подарки от таких, как их старший брат. Говорят, он сделал несчастными многих девушек. Лукреция сначала не поняла, что тот имел в виду, как Педро Луис мог желать ей чего-то плохого. Во-первых, говорил Хуан, он наш брат лишь наполовину, а во-вторых, как можно не замечать, сколь жадно он смотрит на нее. Хуан был зол и просил, даже требовал, чтобы Лукреция избавилась от медальона. Она тогда испугалась и, наверное, впервые в жизни солгала, сказала, что непременно выбросит его в море, и впредь будет верить только Хуану и Чезаре. Лукреция спрятала медальон в шкатулку, лишь изредка доставая и любуясь тонкой работой: на нем были изображены вычурные цветы. Впрочем, вскоре он пропал. Лукреция никогда не спрашивала Хуана, но была уверена, что он украл и выбросил украшение.  
  
Или когда Чезаре и Хуан покинули виллу, и каждый направился в свою сторону?  
  
Или когда она с мамой и маленьким Джоффре плыли в Италию, в которой их так не любили? Разве что мама чувствовала себя там лучше…  
Или когда…  
  
Было много этих «когда».  
  
Лукреция знала – она платит болью за причиненную боль. Она знала, сколько за ней грехов. Она знала. Но от этого боль не притуплялась.  
  
Она лишь хотела быть счастливой! Она хотела навечно остаться на том послегрозовом берегу моря, искать в водорослях ракушки, смеяться над проделками Чезаре и Хуана, прятаться в маминых юбках и теплыми черными каталонскими ночами слушать сказки, которые всегда заканчиваются хорошо.  
  
Чезаре раз за разом дарил ее жизнь, похожей на те сказки. Да, он был жесток, себялюбив и всегда знал, что лучше для нее. Она была готова убить его, лишь бы самовлюбленная улыбка сошла с его лица. Ровно до тех пор, пока он не прижимал ее к своей груди и не говорил, что все будет хорошо, что скоро она получит все, о чем мечтает. В его объятиях была вся нежность этого мира, вся его забота, вся любовь. Лукреция знала – никто и ничто не навредит ей, пока он рядом.  
  
Еще она знала, что Чезаре хорошо умеет обманывать. Она поняла, что у ее сказки никогда не будет хорошего конца, когда Чезаре женился на Шарлотте Д’Альбре, а она сама родила первого ребенка Альфонсо Д’Эсте. Слишком многое должно было перемениться или исчезнуть, чтобы они смогли навсегда остаться вместе. Она любила и знала, что любима, но это не приносило счастья. Она все чаще возвращалась на тот морской берег и понимала, что ее любимые должны быть рядом. Ей нужна была семья, не непосильное бремя имени Борджиа, которое погребло счастье каждого из них, а потом принялось и за жизни. Сперва Педро Луис, затем Хуан. Джоффре стал куклой во дворце Неаполя, мать — отдалилась. Затем ушел отец. Теперь — Чезаре.  
  
Лукреция не боялась смерти. На миг она подумала о том, что ей лучше не заставлять Чезаре ждать. Но гордость и упорство, то самое хваленое упрямство Борджиа, не позволили бы ей уйти из жизни раньше срока.  
  
Герцогиня д’Эсте приоткрыла дверь своей спальни. Сидевшая под дверью служанка встрепенулась, тут же спросив, не изволит ли чего-то госпожа. Да, за ней следили день и ночь, но теперь в этом уж нет необходимости. Интересно, кто кроме нее заметил, что она уже давно и в самом деле стала здесь хозяйкой? Лукреция спросилась о своем муже. Тот только удалился в свои покои.  
  
Стража у дверей комнат герцога покосилась на нее настороженно, но наглости обыскивать герцогиню Д’Эсте или не пустить ее никому из них не хватило. Альфонсо еще не спал: читал какие-то письма и, по счастью, не принимал у себя никакую случайную любовницу. Он поднял на нее вопросительный взгляд.  
  
Лукреция никогда не приходила к нему сама. Порою она представляла себе подобную картину, и ей казалось, что он, пожалуй, возмутится, потребует ее удалиться в свои комнаты и не мешать ему. Но этого не происходило, он молчал, а она даже не знала, как начать разговор. Лукреция отвернулась: она вытерла слезы, но лицо все еще было красным. Она знала, что небезразлична Альфонсо, несмотря на всю его холодность, которая была понятна — Лукреция все же была незаконнорожденной, хоть и признанной дочерью прошлого Папы, теперь уже покойного и ярого противника настоящего. Но если бы Альфонсо и правда был так важен этот альянс, он бы обменял ее на такого же бастарда Юлия II. Делла Ровере предлагал Альфонсо свою внебрачную дочь, но он отказался. Лукреция даже не узнала бы ничего, если бы в одном из писем Чезаре не намекнул ей, что ее муж не просто заносчивый итальянский вельможа с большим кошельком.  
  
Верил ли Чезаре, что она сможет быть счастлива с другим? Хотел ли он сам этого? Нет, конечно, не хотел. Его сердце обливалось кровью, когда он видел, как Лукреция улыбалась Альфонсо Арагонскому! Ревность, не случайность, убила единственного мужа, которого она любила! Ей хотелось бы ненавидеть Чезаре за это, но она не могла. Как повезло Шарлотте Д’Альбре, что Лукреция никогда не смогла бы попасть на свадьбу своего брата и увидеть, как тот улыбался своей невесте. Лукреции хотелось бы, чтобы это была похотливая ухмылка, с которыми мужчины смотрят на хорошеньких шлюх, но в то же время она мечтала, чтобы Чезаре хоть немного любил эту несчастную женщину и был счастлив с ней хотя бы несколько дней.  
  
Пойманная своими мыслями, Лукреция и не заметила, как Альфонсо поднялся и подошел ближе. Лишь когда ее плеч коснулись его тяжелые ладони, она встрепенулась:  
  
— Простите, мой супруг, мне не стоило…  
  
Альфонсо обнял ее, притягивая ближе, он так и не говорил ничего. Он знал, что теперь у нее нет никого, кроме него, ничего, кроме его уважения и, возможно, симпатии, а может быть – любви. Лукреция обняла его в ответ, будто бы это могло помочь заполнить холодную пустоту в ее сердце, и тихо улыбнулась, пряча лицо на его груди.  
  
Она — Борджиа, и она еще может быть счастливой.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) по мотивам канадского сериала "The Borgias", истории и допущений автора  
> 2) хэдканон про раннее детство детей на вилле в районе Таррагоны. Предположим, что Родриго не хотел каждый раз задаваться вопросом "Это мой ребенок или Джулиано?" и уговорил Ваноццу пожить там


End file.
